The present invention relates to firearms and more particularly relates to self storing firearm devices including several assemblies of individual elements of the firearm where the assemblies can be locked together to provide a storage configuration.
Collapsible folding guns are known in the art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,621 and 1,779,770 which teach arrangements where the elements are not separable but are pivotably connected for assembly and storage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,608,909 and 2,447,091 teach arrangements which provide interchangeable barrels and U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,384 teaches a folding stock for a firearm but these references and similar other references do not teach arrangements to reassemble the elements into a compact stored configuration.
Other references such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 518,950, 3,751,841, 2,958,974, and 2,610,426 teach examples of takedown of disassembly means for firearms but again do not teach arrangements where the elements can be reassembled in another configuration for storage. Again the references do not teach arrangements where the elements are capable of mutual interconnecting to provide a stored firearm.
In general no prior art assembly is known which provides the advantages of devices within the scope of the present invention where the firearm is composed of a number of separable elements some of which can be interconnected to form storage configurations then the storage configurations can be assembled into the storage configuration and the elements disconnected and reassembled to operable configuration. Moreover, while the prior art does provide references which teach devices for allowing ejection of shells from either side of the firearm so the firearm can be used ambidextrously, conversion requires the availability of additional replacement parts. No prior art reference teaches or even suggests the features provided by the present invention for a firearm which allows ambidextrous use.